The estimation of a distance from an observer to a target has been aided by the introduction of rangefinders. A rangefinder measures a range, such as the distance from an observer to a target. A rangefinder typically includes a laser that emits a laser beam to determine the range based on a measurement of a time of flight of the laser beam. The time of flight is the time taken for the laser beam to travel to the target and back. The accuracy of the measurement depends on various factors including whether the laser beam is reflected from the intended target and can be negatively affected if the laser beam is reflected from another object. However, it may be challenging to point the laser exactly on the target. It may be especially challenging when the target is far away and the target is small or narrow as observed from a distance.
Handheld golf rangefinders are used to determine a distance from an observer on a golf course to a flagstick or pin on the green. Flagsticks may include optical retroreflectors to assist in achieving a returned light beam signal from the rangefinder. However, in order for an observer with a rangefinder to determine the distance to the flagstick, the observer must point the laser exactly on the flagstick to measure the distance. Aiming the laser at the flagstick in this way may be challenging, particularly when the flagstick is at a large distance and therefore appears narrow and far away from the observer.
It would therefore be desirable to provide improved methods, apparatuses, and systems to determine a distance to a flagstick on a golf course.